


Imitation Virtues

by Jackvbriefs



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Boy Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Sacrilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs
Summary: Destructive.That’s what Hermione had called him after seeing the black fabrics, the dyes and ink the Malfoy scion wrapped himself in."We're supposed to be rebuilding."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940293
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Imitation Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December’s Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge: 364 words for "tradition.”

The dark green bottle flashed white under the streetlight. It shot from Malfoy’s hand, steady as the set of his mouth. The pane splintered on contact, but held. A series of spindling lines spread outward, crackling in the quiet winter air, before the whole thing shattered. Once the pieces settled, Malfoy chose another bottle from the street and held it out to Harry. 

“Your turn,” he said, cigarette wagging between his lips. 

Harry accepted it. The stained glass in front of him shaped an old man in robes from shards of orange and blue and green. White sheep. Green hills. The Dursleys had never taken Harry to church. Still, he hesitated.

"You know," Malfoy hummed into his ear, flattening himself to the curve of Harry's back and arse. The metal from his lip rings radiated cold where they brushed Harry’s skin. "They'd build these for you. Probably already are. Hundreds of people on their knees for the Savio--"

Harry chucked the bottle. There was no slow breaking apart: the glass exploded on impact. When Malfoy exhaled, smoke curled over Harry's shoulder, caressing his cheek. It stung his throat when Harry breathed it in.

Malfoy stepped around him to the gaping window. His buckled leather boots kicked away the remaining bits of glass along the frame. The dark jacket and faded jeans covered most of his tattoos, save the iron gates that opened on either side of his neck. The halved ‘M’ at the top arced beneath his undercut in the same curling font as the ‘28’ Harry had seen scripted on the swell beside Malfoy’s tailbone. 

Malfoy caught him staring. His grey eyes looked lighter beneath his purple fringe, his gaze roving Harry’s frame. "Let’s go inside," Malfoy said.

_Destructive._ That’s what Hermione had called him after seeing the black fabrics, the dyes and ink the Malfoy scion wrapped himself in. _"We're supposed to be rebuilding."_

__Harry swallowed and stepped in after him. Harry'd peeled those fabrics off; stained his fingers with the Muggle hair dyes; laved the pale skin and coloured lines with his tongue. She’d said destructive like it was a bad thing._ _

But there was good in the rending of things. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about a Draco Malfoy that comes out of the War to reclaim his body through piercings and coloured hair and tattoos as physical marks of his upbringing. And then I thought about how this version of him would pose an incredible draw for Harry, who is being told about the 'right' way to go about things, even where those 'right' ways don't always feel great, and isn't he just rebuilding the same institutions that let them all down in the first place? Which brought me this. I might have to write more of these two. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
